Accordion Be Gone
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Samus has a new accordion. The other smashers hate it. But three of them are planning to dispose of it. The actual summary is inside.


**Accordion Be Gone**

**Summary: Samus has a brand new accordion, and she drives everyone crazy by playing it constantly. However, Yoshi, Sonic, and Charizard are plotting to get rid of it once and for all. Be the first to see as the three smashers go through hilarious attempts to do away with the instrument of torture.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Bros belong exclusively to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>"When will the nightmare end. I can't stand that horrible sound." said Ike who was clamping his ears tightly.<p>

"I don't even have ears, and yet I can hear it." said Kirby.

"God, why must you torture us like this!" said Lucario who was covering his ears.

Everyone in Smash Mansion was driven insane by only one particular Smasher. It was none other than Samus Aran. Three weeks ago, Samus had bought a an accordion from one of the local music shops in Smash City. Ever since then, she's played it all the way from day to night each week, it's been going on every 24 hours a day.

"Why did Samus have to buy that stupid accordion, it's getting on my nerves." said Bowser.

"Why can't she understand that we don't like that thing?" asked Link.

"Because she's too stubborn to listen, plus she loves playing the accordion." said Mario.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. I gotta go set her straight." said Bowser.

Bowser then left the living room and headed for Samus's room. The moment he got there, he pushed the door open and walked in, where he found Samus sitting on her bed, happily playing her accordion.

"Samus, Samus, SAMUS." yelled Bowser.

She stopped playing her accordion to look at Bowser while smiling.

"Hi Bowser, how do you like my accordion, pretty neat huh?" asked Samus.

"Yeah, really nice, but can do you do one thing for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"STOP PLAYING IT!"

"Why?"

"You've been playing to that darn thing 24 hours a day, it's driving us all crazy."

"I can't help it, I love this instrument."

"It's an instrument of torture, now stop playing it."

Bowser then stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hmm, that was weird. I think I'll play my accordion to clear things up."

Samus soon started playing her accordion again. This time she was playing a polka song.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"Gees, I'll lose my sanity if Samus doesn't stop playing that accordion." said Sonic who was covering his ears.

"It's gonna drive everyone to insanity, I even heard Luigi say that he was gonna shoot himself in the head because of it." said Yoshi.

"Why can't she give it a rest already, it's very annoying." said Charizard.

"Which is why, the three of us are gonna put a end to it."

"What do you mean Yoshi?"

"We're gonna get rid of it Sonic."

"What, we can't do that, Samus will hate us."

"Correction Charizard, she won't know we got rid of it if we don't tell her. Which is why when we do take it, we'll just tell her we're borrowing it."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea Yoshi." agreed Sonic.

"Once that instrument of torture is gone, everything will be normal."

"With any luck, Samus will have gone out shopping with Peach and Zelda at the mall, that way we can sneak in the room, grab the accordion, get rid of it, and when Samus gets back, we'll tell her someone stole it." said Charizard.

"Sounds fair, let's do it." said Yoshi.

* * *

><p>The three smashers arrived at Samus's room, intending to go forward with their plan. Yoshi quietly opened the door and peeked inside to check if the coast was clear.<p>

"_Samus, are you in here?_" whispered Yoshi.

"She's not here. Everything's clear." he told Sonic and Charizard.

They then quietly snuck in the room while no one was around. However, Sonic ended up slamming the door really loud.

"Argh, you stupid hedgehog, be quiet." scolded Yoshi.

"Sorry."

"There it is, over there at the foot of the bed." said Charizard pointing at the instrument.

"Good, now let's get that thing and get out of here."

Taking precaution, Yoshi walked over to the accordion and picked it up.

"Okay, I got it, now let's get rid of this instrument of torture."

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Later in Smash City...<strong>

"How exactly are we gonna get rid of this thing?" asked Charizard.

"Don't worry, I know where to put it." said Yoshi.

"And where exactly?"

"In the nearby garbage can in the alley so the garbage truck can take it."

Yoshi ran over to the garbage can and threw the accordion in it. Pretty soon a garbage truck came by, the garbage man picked up the can and threw the garbage in the back.

"There, problem solved, our pain has finally gone away."

They all turned around to leave until someone tapped Yoshi on the shoulder. He saw that it was the garbage man, who was holding the accordion.

"Hey there, sorry I almost took your accordion, try being more careful with your garbage next time." he said handing the accordion back to him.

Afterwards, he drove away.

"Well well, that plan worked out for the best, not." said Sonic sarcastically.

"Shut up, I know it didn't work, it was just a bad idea. Don't criticize me okay."

"Now what?" asked Charizard.

"Now, we go on with the various steps to getting rid of this evil instrument."

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Catapult<strong>

"In order to get rid of this accordion for sure, we're gonna use this catapult I built to launch it far off into the distance." said Yoshi.

"Since when were you smart enough to build a catapult?"asked Sonic.

"Since you first learned to run, now zip it, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Charizard.

"Charizard, do you wanna spend the rest of your life hearing Samus play this horrible instrument?"

"No."

"Do you wanna live a happy life in the mansion when this instrument of torture is gone?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get down to business."

Yoshi soon picked up the accordion and loaded it onto the catapult. He then got it prepared for activation.

"Alright, it's time to initiate this operation."

"I sure hope this works." said Sonic.

"So long instrument of torture."

"Uh Yoshi, you may wanna stop there, because Samus is coming up ahead." said Charizard.

Yoshi and Sonic both looked with shock as they saw Samus walking towards them with Peach and Zelda.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" asked Samus.

"Uh, uh, we were just about to sell this catapult to anyone who wants it." Yoshi lied.

Samus soon noticed her accordion in the catapult.

"What are you guys doing with my accordion?" she asked them.

"Uh uh, uh uh, we don't know." Sonic lied.

"You weren't trying to get rid of it were you?"

"No, not at all, we were just borrowing it." Charizard lied.

"So you do like it, would you like me to play a song for you?"

"NO". they all yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because Samus, like they said, they were borrowing it." said Peach.

"Okay then, see ya later."

Samus soon began walking off.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up." Zelda called to her.

"Whatever you do, please try to get rid of that accordion, we can't take it anymore." said Peach.

After the girls left, Yoshi smacked Sonic over the head really hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Sonic as he rubbed his head.

"We don't know, that's the best excuse you could come up with, that was just plain stupid." said Yoshi angrily.

"At least it's not as stupid as what you said."

"My excuse was far more better than yours, it's actually made perfect sense."

"Hey you two, are you gonna keep fighting, or are you gonna get rid of this accordion?" asked Charizard.

"Right, let's do it." said Sonic.

"So long accordion." said Yoshi as he launched the accordion far off into the distance.

"Well, that was easy,now let's get out of here."

But just as they were about to leave, Yoshi was soon hit in the head by an unknown object, which turned out to be the accordion.

Sonic was just about to make a sarcastic comment, but Yoshi cut him off.

"Stop, don't say one word, we'll just find some other way to get rid of it.

"Yeah, sure we will!" said Sonic.

"This is gonna be a long day." said Charizard.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Blow Up<strong>

"Tell me again how this idea is gonna work?" asked Sonic.

"It's simple, you see we came out to this open plain area so that no one will get harmed. I've place some heavy explosives around the accordion, and once I light this fuse, boom, the accordion gets blown to pieces." said Yoshi.

"Hopefully this will get rid of it." said Charizard.

Lighting a match, Yoshi used it to ignite the fuse. They all watched with excitement as the fuse headed for the explosives. But the moment it reached them, for some reason, nothing happened, which confused the three Smash Brothers.

"What happened, why didn't it explode?" wondered Yoshi.

"Maybe they're defective, like this plan of yours." said Sonic.

"Are you gonna act sarcastic with every plan we use?"

"Unless it amuses me, then yes."

"Hold on, let me check it out."

Yoshi sped up to the explosives and looked them over, wonder why they didn't explode. Soon, he got mad.

"Stupid worthless explosives."

But when he kicked them, he soon made a mistake as he was engulfed in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Yoshi was left standing there, covered in charcoal black smoke. However, the accordion was still sitting there, completely intact.

"Well that plan failed." said Sonic.

"Let's...move on... to the next plan." said Yoshi while coughing up smoke out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Shark<strong>

"Do you wanna tell me why we're out in the middle of the ocean on a boat?"asked Sonic.

"Simple answer. I've done some research and I found out that the Great White Shark is known to eat anything." explained Yoshi.

"Yeah, so what."

When I say anything, I mean like license plates, plastic bottles, etc."

"So what you're saying is that if we throw the accordion in the ocean, the Shark will eat it." said Charizard.

"Exactly. Watch and learn."

Soon after, Yoshi tossed the accordion in the air. They all watched as a Great White Shark leaped out the water and swallowed the instrument before splashing back in the water.

"Hmm, you made a good point." said Sonic.

"See, now that the accordion is finally gone,we can move on with our lives."

"Ahem." said a voice.

The three of them turned around to see the shark standing in front of them while holding the accordion in his fins. He then gave it to Sonic.

"If this is your idea of a practical joke, it's not funny. I know we Great Whites can eat anything, but there are some things that even we won't eat. The next time you brainless boneheads throw something in the ocean, make sure that it's something worth eating." said the shark before jumping back in the ocean.

"So much for-"

"Sonic, if you make one sarcastic comment, I'll feed you to that shark." threatened Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Boulder<strong>

"Are you all set Charizard?" called Yoshi.

"Ready." said Charizard who was holding onto a rope that was tied to a large boulder which hung from a tree branch.

"I hope this one works." said Sonic.

"It will. You see, this is how it'll go. After we place the accordion on this red target I put here, and once we're out of the way, I give a thumbs up to Charizard, who will then release the rope, thus allowing the boulder to fall and smash the accordion. It's as easy as pie." explained Yoshi.

"Fascinating, tell me more."

As Yoshi continued explaining, Charizard patiently waited as he held the rope tightly within his grip. He felt as if nothing could throw him off guard. But soon, out of nowhere, a small little bumblebee came flying by. For what was known, Charizard had an absolute zero tolerance for bees. The last time he saw one, he had gotten stung on the nose. It hurt really badly, and he had kept ice on it for about three days. But little did he know that he would meet an unexpected surprise. Unaware to the fire type Pokemon, the bee had an ace up it's sleeve. Quietly, the small insect made it's way for Charizard's tail. And when he least expected it, he was stung.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW." shouted Charizard in pain as he released his hold on the rope, clutching at the throbbing pain on his tail.

Yoshi and Sonic looked up and soon screamed in terror as the boulder came crashing down on them.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours later...<strong>

"Well, let's face it. Getting rid of that accordion is absolutely impossible." said Yoshi as he layed in a hospital bed in Smash Mansion's medical room with Sonic. Both of them were bound in full body casts due to being injured by the boulder. Charizard was in the room with them while holding an ice on his tail, due to being stung by a bee.

"For the past several hours, we haven't been to dispose of that thing even once." said Sonic.

"We tried throwing it away, launching it with a catapult, blowing it up, feeding it to a shark, smashing it with a boulder, nothing." said Charizard.

" We should have burned it, or sent it in space on a rocket, or better yet, we should have just buried it. Not to mention that we also should have crushed it with a steam roller."

"That wouldn't have helped anyway Yoshi, that accordion is indestructible."

"Sonic's got a point."

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" greeted Samus as she came in the room.

"Dr Mario said we have to stay here for another two weeks until we heal up." said Yoshi.

"Yoshikoo, I came as soon as I heard what happened. I was so worried about you." said Michelle who rushed in the room and hugged Yoshi, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm fine, I just need time to recover."

"I'm not leaving until you get better. I'll stay right here by your side."

"Well, in the meantime while you guys are recovering, I may have something that will cheer you up."

Before they knew it, Samus brought in her accordion.

"Oh god, please don't play that, anything but that." begged Sonic.

"Trust me, it'll make you feel much better."

At that point, the very moment she started playing it, the other three smashers did the one thing that came to mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one shot.<strong>

**It's not important. It's just for entertainment and laughter.**

**For now.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
